sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Michael Biehn
| birth_place = Anniston, Alabama, U.S. | death_place = | birth_name = Michael Connell Biehn | years_active = 1977–present | occupation = Actor | other_names = Mike, Mick(ey) | website = | spouse = Carlene Olson (1980–1987) Gina Marsh (1988–2014) Jennifer Blanc (2015–present) | partner = | children = 5 }} Michael Connell Biehn (born July 31, 1956) is an American actor, primarily known for his military roles in science fiction films directed by James Cameron; as Sgt. Kyle Reese in The Terminator (1984), Cpl. Dwayne Hicks in Aliens (1986) and Lt. Coffey in The Abyss (1989). He was nominated for the Saturn Award for Best Actor for Aliens. His other films include The Fan (1981), Navy SEALs (1990), Tombstone (1993), The Rock (1996) and Planet Terror (2007). On television, he has appeared in Hill Street Blues (1984) and Adventure Inc. (2002-03). Early life Biehn was born in Anniston, Alabama, the second of three children of Marcia (née Connell) and Don Biehn, a lawyer."Michael Biehn: Biography, Latest News & Videos". TV Guide. Retrieved September 25, 2013."Michael Biehn" . Wizard World. Retrieved September 25, 2013. He is partially of German descent.Wygant, Bobbie (July 1986). "Interview with Michael Biehn". KOLN/KGIN-TV (Lincoln, Nebraska), YouTube. Retrieved January 13, 2018. When he was young, he moved with his family to Lincoln, Nebraska, and then to Lake Havasu City, Arizona, where he was a member of the high school drama club before graduating. He attended the drama program at the University of Arizona, where he was a member of the Sigma Nu Fraternity before moving to Hollywood." About Michael Bean". MTV. Retrieved September 25, 2013. Career Biehn got his start in movies with a bit part in the film version of Grease in 1978. He appears in two scenes, in one which John Travolta's character, Danny, hits Biehn's uncredited character in the stomach while playing basketball. In 1981, he acted out the title role of Douglas Breen, a stalker, in the 1981 film version of Bob Randall's novel The Fan; at the time the film was shot, he was in his mid-20s, whereas the actress chosen as Breen's victim Sally Ross, Lauren Bacall, was more than 30 years his senior. After a few more films, Biehn played Sgt. Kyle Reese, a soldier sent back in time by John Connor to save his mother, Sarah Connor, in the 1984 film The Terminator. He starred in two other films directed by James Cameron: Aliens (as Corporal Hicks) and The Abyss (as Lieutenant Hiram Coffey), and had a small role in Terminator 2: Judgment Day, briefly reprising role as Reese in a scene cut from the final film but restored for the Director's Cut version. He was considered to portray the film's antagonist, the T-1000, but the role ultimately went to Robert Patrick. In an early draft of Alien 3 written by William Gibson, Biehn's character Hicks (who had survived the events of Aliens) was to become the protagonist, replacing Ellen Ripley (Sigourney Weaver). However, Walter Hill and David Giler penned the final script, which had Hicks killed off in the opening scene. Biehn, upon learning of his character's demise, demanded and received almost as much money for the use of his likeness in one scene as he had been paid for his role in Aliens."Wreckage and Rape: The Making of Alien³ – Development Hell: Concluding The Story" (Alien 3 Collector's Edition DVD). Biehn reprised the role of Hicks by voicing the character in the video game Aliens: Colonial Marines. Biehn played the role of Johnny Ringo in Tombstone with the showdown scene with Val Kilmer as Doc Holiday. In the 2000s, Biehn took acting roles ranging from big budget films such as The Art of War and Clockstoppers, to video games like Command & Conquer: Tiberian Sun, and independent movies, such as Havoc. He also starred in three TV series including the CBS drama The Magnificent Seven (1998–2000), the Tribune Entertainment syndicated TV series Adventure Inc. (2002–2003), and the NBC TV series Hawaii (2004). All three shows were subsequently cancelled because of low ratings. Biehn was considered for a role in James Cameron's science fiction epic film Avatar (2009), but Cameron felt his appearance in the film coupled with that of Sigourney Weaver's would remind people too much of Aliens. Biehn directed the 2010 film The Blood Bond. In 2011 he wrote, directed and starred in The Victim, which was released in 2011. Personal life , in 2012, promoting The Victim, which they co-produced, and which Biehn starred in and directed]] Biehn has been married three times. His first wife was actress Carlene Olson, whom he married on July 11, 1980. They had twin sons, Devon and Taylor (b. 1984) and divorced in 1987. He then married his second wife, Gina Marsh. They have two sons, Caelan Michael (b. April 11, 1992) and Alexander (b. March 19, 2003) and separated in 2008. Biehn is now married to actress Jennifer Blanc, who co-produced and starred alongside him in The Victim.Whtiney, Serena (July 24, 2012). "Fantasia 2012: Michael Biehn and Jennifer Blanc-Biehn Talk The Victim and More!". Dread Central."Fantasia 2012: Michael Biehn and Jennifer Blanc say waddup in this photoshoot!" Arrow in the Head. July 31, 2012. The couple have one son, Dashiell King Biehn, born March 21, 2015."Welcome Dashiell King Biehn" Topanga Messenger. May 7, 2015. Filmography Video games References External links * * * * Phoenix – Michael Biehn Archive Category:Male actors from Arizona Category:Male actors from Nebraska Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male video game actors Category:Male Western (genre) film actors Category:American people of German descent Category:Actors from Lincoln, Nebraska Category:1956 births Category:Living people Category:People from Anniston, Alabama Category:People from Lake Havasu City, Arizona Category:University of Arizona alumni Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors